Manicure
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Goth God wants a manicure from Joan. Chaper 8 added.
1. Chapter 1

Manicure

Author's Notes- This is what I get for staying up late and overdosing on Goth God, he shows up and demands that I write this... Plus listening to _No Doubt_ while typing this doesn't help either. I don't own any of them, send comments to 

"I want you to give me a manicure."

Joan looked at Goth God, wondering if he had gotten one too many pircings or if all that eyeliner had gone to his head.

"Excuse me? You want me to what?"

"I want you to give me a manicure." God repeated slowly.

"You mean massage your hands, trim your nails, paint them, all that?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Why? Can you do that yourself?"

He nodded again. "But I want you to do it."

Joan opened her mouth, but God cut her off. "Just do it. You'll thank me later."

"When do you want this done?"

"Saturday afternoon. See ya then." He replied, walking away and giving his trademark wave.

Saturday

Joan had everything set up on the kitchen table. She had a magnifying lamp, a nail file, nail and cuticle clippers, cotton balls, nail polish remover, all the nail polish she owned, a small bottle of vanilla scented lotion, a bowl of warm water with the same scent and a hand towel. Joan stared at it all nice and neat and wondered what she was doing. She jumped at the knock at the kitchen screen door and looked up to see who it was.

"Come on in." she said, opening the door.

Goth God walked in, pulling off his coat. "Hi Joan, thanks."

Joan nodded. "Want anything to drink before we get started?"

Goth God hung his coat from one of the chair backs and pulled out the chair. "Dr. Pepper please with ice." He replied, sitting down, knowing they had it in the fridge.

Joan made his drink and stuck in a swirly straw made of blue plastic. God giggled at this when she set it at his side.

"Shut up, the swirly straw rules all."

"No, I do."

Joan stuck out her tongue and sat down across from him. "Let's get started."

God took a drink, set it aside and handed her his left hand. Joan took it in both of hers and began to remove his rings and bracelets, pushing his sleeves up past his elbows. "Interesting taste in jewelry."

One all that was gone, Joan soaked his hands in the water for a few minutes to soften the skin. She took it out, letting it drip onto the towel before wrapping it up and drying it off. Joan picked up the lotion, dotted some across the back of his hands and slowly began to rub it in.

God smiled at her strong, slow strokes and his eyelids fluttered. "That feels very nice Joan, you're good at this." He purred softly his hand slowly flexing in hers.

Joan blushed. "Thanks."

"Welcome.' he replied, propping himself up with his right hand, smiling blissfully.

Joan rubbed the lotion into his palm and worked up to his fingers, slowly working the lotion in. She did the same to his wrist and forearm, slowly massaging the muscles in his arm. She brushed her nails down the inside of his forearm and God chuckled.

"God's ticklish?"

"Just a little."

"Good to know."

Joan finished with the massage, wiping off her hands on the towel. She gently pushed back the cuticle on each nail and trimmed it, then trimmed and filed his nails. She held up the hand after filing and asked "What do you think?"

Goth God opened his eyes; she was so good it almost put him to sleep. "Very nice." He smiled. Looking at the polish, he picked a dark purple and a bottle of top coat.

"Pretty, it'll look good on you." Joan pulled over the magnifying lamp and snapped on the light. Pulling his hand under the light, Joan began to brush the color on.

Joan finished the left and began again on the right while the first coat dried. After 20 minutes, maybe half an hour, both hands had been soaked, massaged and painted. Joan was in the middle of a second color coat when her mom and Luke walked in.

"Hey Joan. who's this?" Helen asked.

"Hey mom. This is David; he's a friend from school." Joan said, wincing inwardly at the lie. "David, my mom Helen, my little brother Luke."

"David" smiled and said hello to both of them. The group made small talk for a bit before Helen and Luke went their separate ways.

"Sorry about the lie." Joan said after they left.

"It's all right Joan. It's not like they would believe you if you told them the truth."

The polish was dry when Joan asked why he had her do this.

"Well mostly because I wanted you to." Goth God replied, pulling on his coat. "But also for the bonding experience." God leaned over and gave Joan a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks a lot may need to come back to you when I need another. I'll be in touch Joan." And he walked out the same way he had come in, leaving Joan sitting at the table wondering what all that was about.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- I actually meant to have this just be a one shot but I got this idea after listening to some Goth God clips on Joan of I've never used a bleaching kit before, so I just went with what I know about hair dye and how that works. This may or may not turn into an actual story, ideas would be wonderful.

"What is that?"

"Hair dye."

"What are you doing in the hair dye aisle?" Joan asked, gesturing at the box of purple dye.

"You have another mission. So to speak."

"Let me guess, dying your hair."

God nodded. "Yep."

"_Why_? I know you can do this all yourself, so why in, well your name, are you having me do it?" Joan asked exasperated.

"For the same reason I told you before, because I said so and the bonding."

Joan glared at Goth God. "Oh like _that's_ a reason." And she began to walk away in a huff.

God watched her go, a small smile playing across his mouth. _"Three, two, one."_ He thought, watching her turn back around and storm back up to him. "Saturday afternoon, same as last time." He said, handing her the box of dye. "We'll need this too." He handed her a bleaching kit as well.

"What for?"

"To strip off the old dye and turn the hair blond so the color shows up more."

"I've never done this before." Joan replied, looking at the box, gazing at the instructions on the side of it.

"Don't worry, it all comes with instructions besides I have faith that you can do this." God took the hair dye from her, and checked the box to make sure it had all the right stuff. "Yep. Instructions, gloves, right color of dye." He checked the kit. "Instructions, bleach, bottle, a pair of gloves. You got it all Joan."

The two paid for the dye and kit and walked outside. God handed Joan the bag. "Saturday, have some towels, a comb, mouse or gel, a mirror and the kitchen sink ready."

"Okay... But I'm reserving the right to _not_ be at fault if this all goes wrong." Joan replied, completely unsure of all of this.

God smirked, chuckling softly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." And he left, giving her his wave as he walked away.

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Again with the kitchen..." Joan grumbled, setting the towels on the counter. The dye and bleaching kit were next to them, waiting to be used. "Why me? Why make me do this for him."

"Because I asked."

Joan yelped. "God! Don't _do_that!"

God let himself in and hopped up onto the counter. "Sorry Joan."

"No, you're not." Joan replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Let's begin shall we?"

Joan nodded.

They began by having God remove all his earring and his eyebrow ring. He handed the rings to Joan who set the in the middle of the kitchen table. "Did they hurt?"

"The piercing? A little, mostly when I got the cartilage done."

"Have to admit, they do look cool."

God grinned, the lip ring flashing. "Thanks."

"Lean back over the sink."

Joan arranged a town for him to lay down on and around his neck. Reading the instructions on the bleaching kit slowly, Joan very carefully mixed it together, pulled on the gloves and after giving the bottle one final shake, began to bleach God's hair, rubbing it in to encourage the color to leave. After doing this for almost 20 minutes, they were ready for a rinse.

Joan turned on the cold water and asked God to hold still while she washed it out. Grabbing the spray attachment, Joan carefully washed out the old dye, nervous the entire time.

"Calm down, you're doing fine."

"I am? Close your eyes for a sec." Joan ran the spray near God's forehead, making sure she had gotten out all the color.

"You are."

"Got out all the color." Joan turned off the water and let the attachment snap back to place.

God shifted slightly on the counter, he had been laying down with his knees bent and while he could wait forever, it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hang on." Joan grabbed a towel, gestured for God to sit up and began to dry his hair.

After the hair was more dry, Joan took a look at it. "Wow, think I actually did a good job. Phase One complete, on to Phase Two, I guess." She handed God the mirror .

He sat up and stretched out his legs. "Very nice." He played with some of the blonde strands. "Yeah, I know, I _do_ look weird." He replied.

"How did you- nevermind..." Joan said.

God slide off the counter and walked around the kitchen while Joan, cleaned up and threw away the bleach kit and trash, mixed the dye and pulled on a new set of gloves.

"Let's go."

God hopped back up and resumed his old position, his head hanging in the sink. Joan began at the base of the bleached hair, drizzling the dye onto it, stopping every once in a while to rub the color in.

"Roll your head this way." She murmured, pointing towards the table. God did so and Joan colored in the blond. Joan put the bottle down and began to look through the strands to make sure she had gotten it all. There were a few light patches but those were fixed easily. Very carefully Joan arranged God's hair into spikes and told it was time to play the waiting game while the dye set in. God sat up and Joan carefully pulled off the gloves and set about cleaning up the spots of dye in the sink and on the counter that the towel hadn't caught, after setting the timer for 20 minutes since that's when the dye would be ready to be rinsed out.

After hearing the timer Joan turned on the warm water, pulled on the gloves, eased God under the faucet and began to rinse out the dye. The water and foam from the dye was bright purple and Joan laughed at that.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Just like the fact that your head's all purple now." Joan snickered, playing with the purple foam. She squeezed the hair conditioner onto her palm and began to massage it into God's hair.

God smiled broadly and purred loudly. "I knew I was doing the right thing when I added strong, gentle hands to you."

"Are you God or a cat?" Joan quipped.

God grinned at that and leaned into Joan's hands, moving so that her hands were the only things supporting his head.

Joan began to rinse out the conditioner. "You never answered my question."

"I'm anything and everything Joan. You shouldn't have to ask." God smirked, trying not to giggle.

At this point, Joan was done rinsing and dropped his head under the water in response. God jerked back up, sputtering, water running down his face, slightly purple. In response to that, he promptly shook his head at Joan, splashing her with water.

"Hey!" She jerked back, wiping off the water.

"You deserved it." God shot back, laughing and grabbed a towel and began drying his hair.

Joan mock glared at him and moved back to help him. After several minutes, God grasped Joan's hands in his and moved the towel down around his neck. Looking at her, God grinned at her, dropping a light kiss on her mouth, and hopped down to get his ear and eyebrow rings. "Thank you."

"You're welcome I think." Joan replied in slight confusion. _"Why would he..._"

God put in the rings and turned back to her, stepping back up to her. "Because I wanted to." He kissed her again, this time on the cheek. "See ya around." And left.

Joan stared at the door for several moments before realizing that they hadn't finished with his hair and he had done it to her again.

"Oh no you don't." she growled and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Joan let the kitchen door slam shut behind her as she headed up the driveway towards the street. Joan looked up and down the street quickly when she got to the end of the driveway.

"It figures." She hissed to herself. "I know you can hear me." Joan said, speaking up louder. "So come out here and explain just what the _hell_ that was all about."

Nothing happened. Joan looked around the street one more time and as she was turning to go back into the house, saw a bit of black coat go around the corner of another house. Joan took off after it all the while grumbling about a purple haired deity and his mission in life to drive her crazy.

She saw the figure move onto a side street and broke into a jog. About half way down the street Joan managed to hook her hand around his arm at the elbow and turn him around.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She growled, looking at… someone who wasn't God.

The guy looked at her and asked what her problem was.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Joan blushed and let him go.

"That's okay." The guy replied "I think I feel sorry for the person you're looking for, you look kinda mad."

"I'm sorry again."

"It's alright. Good luck finding who you're looking for." The guy said and left.

Joan came back to the house and cleaned up the kitchen, throwing the towels in the washer to get the dye out. She went upstairs after they were dry to put them away and when passing in front of the mirror, noticed something on her face, a mark of some sort. Joan set the towels on the sink counter and looked closer.

There were three dark but faint stains on her face, one on her cheek and the other two on her mouth, upper and lower lip. Both were in the shape of a mouth and Joan knew what they were immediately.

Lip stick stains and he had left them on her.

Joan grabbed the wash cloth and ran some warm water in the sink, getting the cloth wet and added some soap. When it was nice and foamy, Joan scrubbed at her cheek and mouth. The make up came off her lips but no matter how hard she scrubbed at her cheek, the stain wouldn't leave. It faded to a lighter color but wouldn't leave.

The wash cloth hit the sink with a wet slap and Joan stared at the mark. It would be easy to cover up; right now it just looked like a small pale shadow that followed the curve of her check bone, a little foundation and powder and hey no more mark! Joan washed out the cloth, put up the towels and went into her room, flopping down on her bed, wondering what the mark meant.

A/N: I know it's short but it's better then nothing. I wanna call the mark "The Mark of God", but cooler, maybe in another language? Or maybe something different.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to Handsoff for the name. J

_"It's called The Farcia Chan Celi. The Mark of God."_

_Joan gasped and scrambled in to a sitting position. "Farcia Cha- what? What are you doing here?"_

_Goth God was sitting on the foot of her bed, watching her._

_"What is it? Why give it to me?"_

_Goth God continued watching her, saying nothing, just watching her with his haunted gaze. "The Farcia Chan Celi, its Welsh. And because Joan, you deserved it."_

_"Is that good or bad? Did I do something wrong?"_

_God grinned. "No Joan, you didn't do anything wrong." He moved to where she was sitting. "The mark was given because you're special and I want you to know that."_

_"How, how am I special?"_

_"You just are, don't fight it Joan." God whispered, brushing his thumb over the mark "Just let it become a part of you."_

Joan's eyes snapped open, she had fallen asleep. Joan looked around her room, nope, no God there. She got out of bed, she could hear her family around the house, they had come back while she was asleep, and went to her mirror. She looked at the mark in her reflection, her stomach fluttering. She wasn't really sure what to make of it, it left her feeling somewhere between alright and scared. She sighed and reached for the make- up, putting on a light layer, enough to disguise the mark. She went down stairs into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Enjoy your nap?" her mom asked. At Joan's surprised look, she said she had looked in on her.

"Yeah, kinda." Joan replied.

"Everything okay?"

Joan shrugged. "Just had a strange dream is all. Hey, do we still have that book of Welsh and English legends?"

Helen nodded. "Top shelf over there." She said, pointing to the bookcase. "At least I think that's where it is."

"'Kay, thanks."

Joan looked for the book and found it on the shelf her mom said it would be on and settled back on the sofa. She flipped through, looking at the various tales when she found what she thought she was looking for.

_The Farcia Chan Celi is known as The Mark of God. It is given either by God or one of the higher angels. The mark was reported to be pale in color and could show up anywhere on the body. The shape could also vary but the color was always the same._

Joan's eyes swept over the page, apparently the mark was given to someone if they were worthy of it or if God wanted to protect them. She rubbed where the mark was gently and continued her reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Very big thank you to The Twilight Writer and Handsoff for helping me with ideas to write this, feel free to help at anytime, it's nice to know that others can think up great stuff too.

It was after gym at school the next day when Joan was wiping off her face, that Grace and a couple other girls asked what the mark was. Joan glanced shakily in the mirror, even though she was sorta okay with the mark, she didn't want anyone else to know about it.

"Oh. I ah walked into a door." she replied, reapplying her make-up.

"A door?"

Joan nodded. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

Her make-up done, she left the locker room, breathing a sigh of relief when the door shut behind her.

She walked down the hall absorbed in her own thoughts, going right past Adam, as if he wasn't there.

"Hey Jane." No reply. "Jane?"

Adam followed after her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Joan looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Adam. Sorry, didn't see you."

"I noticed. Everything okay, you seemed a million miles away."

Joan nodded absently, her mind on the mark and what it might mean. The two made small talk before Joan excused herself and made it to class right as the bell rang.

Joan was a little rattled about Grace seeing the mark as she sat down. _"And I just pretty much blew off Adam, need to apologize for that later."_ she thought. Joan didn't pay attention in class at all her mind wrapped up in the mark, luckily her teacher didn't call on her. _"He said it was because I was special and the book said that if someone was worthy or God wanted to protect them it was given. But still, why me, why like that? Because I'm his instrument, or is it something else?"_

Again, Joan's mind was drawn to the placement of the mark. Even though it was covered up and no one could see it, she still felt like it was exposed and everyone was staring and gawking at it. She made a note to ask God more about the mark and to get some answers this time. _"Possibly after I'm done slapping him..._" Joan hissed in her mind. She didn't really want to slap him but having Grace, not to mention some others, see the mark and ask about it and what was currently going on with her and God,

"And what the hell was up with the kissing anyway?" Joan growled softly, not that she didn't mind it, it just left her really confused and not knowing what to do. She stalked out of the room and down the hall, looking for a certain black mesh wearing deity and right past both Grace and Adam when she saw him.

He was at his locker when she found him and so Joan walked up to him. "God has a locker?"

God didn't even bother to turn around to say hi to her, just tossed it over his shoulder. "And yeah, I do."

"Do you actually go to class or is this all for looks?"

"I go sometimes, but mostly it's all for looks." God continued sorting through his books, not looking at Joan.

Joan reached over and shut the locker door. "Now that I have your attention..."

God dropped the last book into his bag and turned around to face Joan. "Yes Joan?"

"We need to talk. _Now_." And with that, Joan grabbed his arm and dragged him off, never seeing that Grace and Adam had seen the whole thing.

"Who was that?" Grace asked.  
Adam shrugged "Don't know but I've seen Jane talking to him before."

Joan ended up dragging God into the library, letting go when they reached an empty study lounge. The light streamed in from the right, making the table in front of the window seat seem to glow.

"Sit down." Joan commanded.

God quietly sat in the window seat, the sun warming his back. He tried not to giggle as Joan flopped next to him, a slightly irritated and serious look to her face. To be truthful he liked it when she got bossy, mostly because it was just fun to watch and he found it kinda cute. God covered up a small giggle and Joan gave him a look that clearly wanted to know what he found funny.

"Nothing, just think it's cute when you try to be bossy." He replied, voicing his earlier thoughts.

Joan glared at him. "Why me?"

"Why you what?"

Joan looked at him in surprise. "Are you actually going to answer a why question? Who are you and what have you done with the real God?"

"Your question Joan?" God asked, trying to get things back on track.

"Why did you give me this? Did you know that Grace and some of the other girls saw it? I had to lie and say I walked into a door." Joan burst out.

"You already know why."

"Because I'm special. But I don't understand why."

God smiled and squeezed Joan's hand. "Because you were meant for it, don't fight it."

"You said that the last time."

"I know, now do it."

"I would if I knew how and if I wasn't so scared."

God laced his fingers through hers, squeezing again. "You won't be."

"What do you mean I "won't be"? _I am_."

The last part was strained, Joan just wanting him for once to give her a straight answer.

"I can't just _give_ you the answer Joan." He pulled her into a hug letting her head rest on his shoulder; Joan noticed that this version of God smelled like leather and aftershave. She briefly wondered what kind because it smelled very nice.

"I know." she whispered. "I have to figure it out for myself." She finished, tilting her head up to look at him.

God angled his head so they were pretty close.

"Not even a hint?"

God could feel Joan's breath move past his neck and cheek. "All I can tell you is that it won't be so scary and you'll understand in time."

Joan nodded, her hair tickling God's neck. "So I just wait, that's it?"

God nodded.

"The waiting game sucks."

God laughed softly. "I know."

Joan grinned, if anyone knew about waiting, it was him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, thanks again to Twilight Writer. Hope you all enjoy these chapters, let me know what you think.

The two stayed curled up on the window seat until the bell rang and Joan stood up and stretched. "Need to get to class." She picked up her bag and turned to God. "See you later maybe?"

God nodded. Joan smiled and left to get to class on time.

She slid into her chair and set about getting ready to take notes, a smile ghosting on her lips.

"Hey Jane!" Adam hissed as he sat next to her. "Who was the guy in the hall?"

Joan looked up. "What guy?"

"Black mesh, purple spikes, make-up."

Joan looked at Adam. "When did you..."

"Today, you were talking to him in the hall; both me and Grace saw you."

"Oh him!" Joan pulled out a pen and set it next to her notebook. "He's just a friend of mine, his name's David."

"Oh. I've seen him before, where'd you two meet?"

"Joan turned back to her stuff. "On the way to school, on the bus." It was true, technically. It wasn't that form she had met then, but true none the less.

Adam nodded. "Cool. How long have you been friends?"

Joan laughed softly. "It feels like forever sometimes, but since school started."

"Miss Girardi, Mr. Rove are you done? May we start class now?"

Both Adam and Joan flinched slightly and nodded.

"Thank you. Now turn to page 394."

During class Joan nudge Adam with her elbow. "Just wanted to say sorry about ignoring you earlier." She whispered, so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"It's cool Jane." Adam grinned. And they turned back to their notes.

After school Joan was walking home when she felt someone tug on her scarf. It wasn't that cold out; all she really needed was a light scarf and a long sleeved shirt to keep warm. She felt the tug again and turned around. "Hey."

"You said you wanted to see me later. It's later." God replied.

"What kind of hello is that?" Joan asked.

"Well is this any better?" God stepped up to her and kissed her.

Joan's eyes closed briefly before she blushed and backed up. "Um, what was that?"

"It's called a kiss Joan."

"I know that. Why do you keep doing it?"

"Well if you don't like it, I can always stop."

That just made Joan look at him. "No, I like it." She blushed slightly.

God smiled at that. "Good. Come on, I'll walk you home." He took Joan's hand and laced their fingers together. Joan looked down at their hands God squeezed her hand slightly and tugged.

"Okay." Joan replied and they set off towards home.

Joan walked up the steps of the porch, her hand still in God's. He stopped at the bottom, which made her turn around. "You wanna come in?"

God shook his head. "Meet me on Saturday at the park, bring a picnic basket."

Joan nodded. "What is it with you and Saturday?" she asked rhetorically.

"Just do it." Came the reply as God squeezed her hand again and walked away.

**Saturday afternoon**

Joan found herself waiting at the park entrance, basket in hand, when she was tapped on the shoulder. Turning she saw God and saw that he had a blanket, blue plaid, in hand. Without a word, he took her hand and led her into the park. They found a grassy spot near the playground, but far away enough that they couldn't hear the kids.

"Well this is different; I don't normally see this version of you here."

God laid out the blanket and they sat down. "Sometimes I like to try out different forms in different places."

"To see the reactions?" Joan asked, opening the basket.

"Yes."

Inside the basket were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some celery and carrot sticks, fruit, pink lemon aid to drink and for dessert fudge brownies.

"Crunchy or smooth, didn't know which you'd want so made both and you're stuck with grape jelly, it's all we had."

"Crunchy works for me."

Joan handed God a sandwich and grabbed a smooth one herself and drinks for both of them. Joan stopped and watched God eat for a second and then realized she had been staring. "Sorry. It's just strange watching you eat."

God swallowed. "I can do just about anything that humans can do Joan, if I want to, eat, sleep, make love."

Joan flushed slightly at that. "Even die?"

"Except that. I'm absolute remember?"

"Good." Joan whispered. "That thought kinda scares me."

God reassured her and they continued eating.

Later they had stretched out on the blanket and were cloud watching. Well God was; Joan was actually God watching and hoping he didn't notice. He did of course and let her believe he didn't. Joan noticed how the sunlight bounced off all of God's piercing and was captivated the most by the lip ring. Just the way the light flashed and reflected made her smile. By now, they were reclining instead of lying down and Joan couldn't help it when her fingertips reached out to play with God's jewelry.

God shot her an amused look. "Yes?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nothing Joan replied. Just looking."

"Uh huh."

Joan sat up and continued to play with the jewelry, this time the earrings.

God raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like nothing or just looking. It looks like playing."

Joan moved so she was sitting in his lap, facing him, stratling his legs. "Well what do you expect? You show up with all this cool jewelry, excuse me while I look." By now Joan was done with his ears and had moved onto the necklaces and collar.

God tilted his head back so she could get a better look at the collar.

Joan unfastened it and held it up to her neck. "What do you think?"

God looked and shock his head. "Nah, I don't think so."

"What? You don't think that I could do Goth?"

"You could but I'm not sure it would look good on you."

Joan's hands let down the collar. "You sure?"

Another nod. Joan shrugged and moved to put it back on him. They were so close that Joan could smell the peanut butter on God's breath.

"Mmm, peanut butter." she teased, tilting her head to the right to make sure she had the collar on right.

God chuckled at that and the chuckle turned into a kiss as Joan finally got the collar into place. Her arms, since they were there tightened around his neck and God's arms went around her waist to steady her. The kiss was warm, soft and tasted like peanut butter and jelly and a slowly deepening. Joan was enjoying herself completely, feeling safe and at ease, when she heard someone gasp,

"Jane!"

She tore herself away from God's mouth in shock and saw who it was. "Adam!"


	7. Chapter 7

The look in Adam's eyes was priceless in a very bad way. He looked for all the world, like the girl he loved had been ripped away from him. In a way she had been. Adam looked at her one more time. "Just friends huh?" and beat a hasty retreat.

"Adam wait!" Joan shouted after him. She shot God an apologetic look and scrambled to her feet, running after Adam. She went after him calling for him to stop and finally managed to catch up by grabbing his arm.

"I said wait!"

Adam turned on her snarling "So you two are _just friends_ Joan?"

"I can explain. David and I did start out as just friends, but lately-"

"I don't care Joan." Adam cut her off angrily. "I can't believe you. I liked you. I trusted you. I let myself believe that we could be more, I can't _believe_ I did that!"

Joan stared at him at that point. "What do you mean _more_?" she asked.

Adam looked at her, raw hurt and anger in his eyes. Joan started connecting the dots. "Did, did you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"_Yes_!" Adam shouted. "I wanted you to be my girlfriend!" Adam breathed in. "I wanted it so bad I could almost _taste_ it. I wanted you to be my girl, only now, you're someone else's." he finished in a whisper and turned away, leaving Joan to pick up the shattered remains of their relationship, hoping there was some way should fix it.

Joan watched him leave and then ran back to God, tears pooling in her eyes. When she got back, she collapsed in front of him. "Why did you want to meet me here?" she asked softly. "Please say it wasn't for that. I don't want to hurt Adam like that."

God took Joan in his arms and held her. "No, it wasn't." He brushed away the tear streaking down her cheeks. "I asked you to come here because I wanted to be with you. Adam was a side effect. He was meant to find out, but not like that."

"How? How was he-"

"I'm sorry Joan; but that possibility is closed we have to deal with this one now." God replied softly, rubbing her back.

"I don't like it." Joan hiccupped.

"I know." God whispered in to her hair and continued holding her.

Joan sighed unhappily and let the rest of her tears fall.

After she was done crying, God handed her a leftover napkin to dry her face and blow her nose. "Thanks."

They tossed away their trash and folded up the blanket. Joan started to pick up the basket but God did it for her. "Let me."

They quietly walked out of the park, Joan lost in her thoughts, wondering what she was going to do with Adam and God staying quiet to let her do so.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked gently at the entrance.

Joan shook her head. "I need to be alone. I need to explain things to Adam. You know he wanted me to be his girlfriend, right?" She laughed softly. "What am I saying? Of course you did." She took the basket from him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Joan. Good luck."

"I'll need it." Joan smiled slightly and turned towards home.

Joan shut the door behind her with a thunk and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink and to put up the basket.

"Hi honey." Helen called from the table.

Joan put away the basket, got her drink and sat next to her. "Hi mom." She replied.

Helen saw Joan's face and asked if anything was wrong. "Didn't you and David have fun?"

"We did." Joan smiled at that. "But… we kissed and Adam saw us."

"Kissing good, Adam seeing it bad?"

Joan nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Oh yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Any ideas on what you're gonna do?"

Joan stared into her drink, hoping it would hold the answers. "I need to talk to Adam but think I'll let him cool down and talk to him at school on Monday."

Helen nodded and the two moved onto other things to talk about.


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday Joan walked into school and was snagged by Grace as she came to her locker.

"Girardi, what the hell is going on?"

Joan opened her locker. "I take it you talked to Adam?"

Grace nodded. "Oh yeah, he's not happy."

"Well a part of me says that's to bad. If he was interested in me, he should have said something." Joan grabbed what her needed for class and closed the locker door.

"Well yeah." Grace replied, agreeing with the obvious. "And who's this "David" I keep hearing about? Rove said you two were kissing when he saw you."

Joan winced at that. Now what to say, it's not like she could tell Grace the truth.

"I've seen you talking with him before, I'm guessing he goes here."

"When did you see us talking?"

"In the hall a few days ago. You walked right by me and Rove and went up to him."

Joan nodded. "Yeah David goes here and we're just friends."

Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Or something. I don't know, this is all new to me."

"Yeah." Grace said slowly. "Well whatever it is, I suggest that you work it out because a mess is the last thing we need."

At that point the bell rang and Joan took off for class, quickly tell Grace goodbye over her shoulder.

Joan stayed quiet for most of the day, her time spent paying semi attention in class and trying to think of what to say to Adam. After her last class, she stopped at his locker and waited for him as he walked up.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" Joan asked.

Adam looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want to hurt you."

Adam turned away to open his locker. "What happened? I thought you and David were just friends." This whole thing just irritated somewhat and he thought it best if he didn't look at Joan for the moment.

"I honestly don't know. We started out as friends, but then the kiss happened and now everything's a mess. I know you're hurt and angry and again I'm sorry and I don't blame you but-"

At that point Adam turned sharply around. "Don't blame me?" he hissed. "_Don't blame me_? Joan, I wanted you to be my girlfriend, to be with me."

"Well if you had _told_ me or bothered to drop a hint, maybe I would be." Joan growled back. She came to apologize and hopefully fix things with Adam, or start to at least; getting bitched out was _not_ part of the plan. "I'm _not_ a freaking mind reader."

"Oh really? Then how's this for a hint?" Adam shot back and leaned in and kissed her.

Joan yelped in surprise but it was muffled by Adam's mouth.

This kiss was nothing like what she had shared with God. His was soft and gentle, demanding and giving all at the same time. Adam's started out angry but quickly shifted to gentle. Joan stood there for a minute unsure of what to do before pushing him away.

"Stop it." She wiped off her mouth, looking at him, wondering what to do. "You shouldn't have done that. I'm flattered, but I can't be with you, at least not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel that way about you."

"Because of David?"

Joan nodded. "I think so." Sensing that they wouldn't get anywhere for now, Joan grabbed her bag and began to walk away. "We'll continue this later but I think we need space for now."

She quickly walked down the hall and out the door, her mind a jumbled tangle of confusion.


End file.
